


Convin Smut

by detroit_becomenerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Connor just gets called Pup, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Connor, Trans Male Character, but in a 'this is my boy fuck off' way, female anatomy terms used, gavin likes to feel like he owns connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd
Summary: I'm proving a point to the Convin server I can write more than cursed content.





	Convin Smut

Gavin certainly hadn't expected the sight that greeted him after coming home from a rather long day and a few texts from Connor mentioning he'd gone home due to a problem he wouldn't state. The sight of Connor in a white baby doll outfit and a black lace collar with a moon pendant. He was sitting on his knees, hands folded neatly in his lap as he looked up at Gavin with those wide, brown eyes.

"Oh shit... Connor..." Gavin was quickly shrugging off his jacket, tossing it to the couch as he walked over to Connor. His cats had probably been locked up, to make sure there was no interference as they did whatever sinful acts they pleased tonight.

"Is this to your liking, sir?" Gavin swallowed thickly. Fuck, did Connor dig through his porn again? Then again, he wasn't going to complain if this was what he got in return. Connor looked sinfully innocent in his outfit, and the way he reacted when Gavin ran a hand through his hair made his dick hard. Connor's eyes fluttered close like he was in bliss from just Gavin's touch alone. Perhaps it was the case. Or it was Gavin's dick talking. Either way, Connor looked like a wrapped present that Gavin wanted to tear open. Gavin's hands trailed down to the bra of the baby doll, fingers catching in the thin fabric, and then... RIP. Connor gave a little gasp, watching the flex of Gavin's forearms as he ripped apart the fabric.

"Sir-" Gavin growled, kissing Connor roughly, dominating his lips with a searing kiss. Connor made a desperate noise, needing more, more, Gavin, skin. He didn't even mind when Gavin tore through his panties, tilting his head back for Gavin's wandering lips.

"You know babe, you could have just told me you were horny. Was worried you got broke..." Gavin muttered against the white chassis that was starting to expose itself.

"Mm-- Sorry sir-" Gavin chuckled, nipping at the edge of his skin that was peeling back. He always loved it when Connor got desperate, how his little nub stood up on end and begged for Gavin to tease it, to rub it between his fingers and get him off in a way Gavin could only do. And Gavin did just that, teasing his clit with a hum before kissing him sweetly. He swallowed each gasping breath, every shuddering sigh, and he absolutely loved it. He loved knowing he was the cause of these noises, and he wanted more. So he shifted to insert two fingers into his dripping entrance.

“You’re such a good pup, you know?” Gavin grunted quietly by his ear, letting Connor hear just how horny he could make him. He wanted to just plunge his cock into the wet heat surrounding his fingers, but he wanted to take it a bit slower than some frantic fucking. He wanted to let him know that he was just so perfect for him. He wanted to let him know he absolutely adored and loved everything about the Android below him.

“O-Oh— Sir— Daddy—“ Gavin growler a bit at the second name, pulling his fingers out finally.

“You want Daddy’s cock baby boy?” Connor quickly nodded, a desperate look on his face as he watched Gavin’s every move with eager eyes. He wanted it all, wanted his cock, wanted Gavin. And he was getting it in one fluid thrust as Gavin sheathed his dick into Connor’s heat. 

“O-Oh fuck-“ Connor bit his lip and arched his back, face flushing a dark blue. He was so full of his Daddy’s cock, stretched wide around the member that was slowly building up to properly pounding his cunt. Gavin grunted and kissed all over Connor’s face.

“God— Phck, I love you pup- You’re my good boy, Connor-“ Connor keened and melted at the praise, adoring each word that escaped past his lover’s lips. Gavin bent Connor’s legs back to deepen the angle, and it had the Android seeing stars to be fucked into the mattress in a tender yet rough way. The sweet words made his head spin with the sharp contrast of Gavin’s bruising grip and rough fucking. It was probably the reason why Connor came so early, coming across Gavin’s cock and coating his thighs with his slick release.

“Phck- Think you can come again baby?” Gavin wasn’t ready to come yet. Normally, they would stop if either one came if they didn’t come at the same time and just suck the other off, but he wanted to come in Connor. He wanted to fuck his hole sloppy and fill him up so everyone would know that this was his baby boy and that no one else could have him. 

Connor shakily nodded, whimpering a little as overstimulation took over. He was aware of each drag of Gavin’s cock, of the feeling of the head pressing as far as it could before being dragged out once more. It was both torture and pleasure as Gavin sped up as much as he could, seeking his own release so Connor wouldn’t be uncomfortable for long.

Gavin snaked a hand down between them to fiddle with Connor’s clit again, rubbing the nub and watching the fire relit behind Connor’s eyes. Moans and mewls filled the air again as Connor ground against Gavin’s dick and hand to the best of his abilities.

“D-Daddy—“ He choked the word out. It was so much, almost too much. But the relief came in a wave when he came again, followed by Gavin’s hips stuttering as he finally came. He shallowly fucked him through his orgasm before sliding out and curling up with Connor.

Connor giggled sleepily when he heard Gavin’s snores, so he curled up close with his lover. They could shower later, after all.


End file.
